The Lovely Cards
by futureauthor121
Summary: What if Chazz had a twin sister? What if she met and dualed with Jaden?What if... not another story real DUALING! T for safety.. JadenXOC
1. Chapter 1

Ok I rewrote the story, and so I don't look like a jerk I had some help with this story from Disgaealord who is an awesome writer so go check out his work!

I walked outside as the driver opened the door. "Ahh are you ready for your big day?"  
"What choice do I have Alfy." I gave a nod shutting the door. Today was no ordinary day, today could possibly be the last day of mydueling life. What I endured my entire life comes down to this dual to  
determine if I attend dual academy, or not.I put my raven colored hair, a trademark of my family, into asmall ponytail as I studied my deck.

Maybe I should tell you my name. My name is Raven Princeton,Daughter of Norma and Daniel Princeton, sister to Slade and Jagger,and twin sister to think since my families rich I should be the happiest kid onearth but it's far from it...

-flashback-  
Raven looks down in a corner as her father storms in the room with a letter informing him of her enrollment into dual academy "So you think you can go behind my back to just so you can go to this dual  
school!"  
Ravens eyes began to swell up," I'm sorry dad..dy I just want to dual," wiping the tears pouring down her face "it's not fair Chazz can  
go why can't I?"  
Ravens father couldn't believe it! How could she ever feel this way about dueling? If only should could just be more like her mother liked the dreamt. "Fine you want to dual, go ahead if you get in and prove to yourself you can go. Which means you must take the dueling entrance exam. And if you lose, you'll never play again…"

-  
" We're here," I moved my gaze out the window where my last test was, the dueling entrance exam.  
I opened my door, not waiting for Alfy to come around, I already knew my opponent wouldn't be too easy if my dad had anything to do with it.  
"Thanks Alfy I got it from here. Wish me luck,"  
"You don't need any," I gave a quick smile before walking inside the building.  
It was barely in there for a few seconds before my dueling opponent came to me, he or she I'm no sure of what the gender is. "Ahh you mustbe Raven your father told me a lot about you. He gave me specific  
instructions on how your dual should go, so if you would please follow me to the dual arena,"  
"we have a little problem," the guy in the suit running trying to whisper. But I had other things to worry about, like getting my strategy together.  
"What? No the slackers late! If he wants a dual tell him to come back next year," instructing him as he turned to me.  
"Wait he can dual with me. It can be a tag dual,"  
Crowl couldn't believe a third ranked dualist could stand up and talk to him like this. _'She doesn't know what she's in for'_. "Well that's fine with me," Crowler said giving a big smile "tell the slacker to meet us on the dual floor,"

I exhaled a sigh of release; I wont have to deal with this dual on my own. I followed Crowell down to the area where our dual was to take place. I looked over at a boy no older than me with two-layered hair with black and light brown, wearing a black jacket and dark pants.

"Whoa you're my dueling opponent? he asked putting his deck into his DuelDisk.

"Try partner," I said approaching him. I pulled my bag over my shoulder and pulled out my dual-disk, holding my deck, and equipped it to my arm. "My name's Raven."

"Ahh sweet! Mine's Jayden," exclaiming before turning over to Crowler "and are you the school the schools mascot?"

Crowler dropped to the floor (imagine it anime styleXD). "Slacker! I'm the head professor and department head of dueling techniques and I have a PhD in dueling,"

"Oh got it teach. Get your game on!"

(Crowler: 4000 Jaden and Raven: 4000)

"So eager but yet do you even know the rules to the game?" Crowler said giving a smile.

"Oh yeah, what are they?" he asked scratching his head. _Always so eager?_

"First you both will share lifepoints equal to 4000. Second, you may share cards on the field. But, cannot share strategies or help each other. Got it?"

"Yes we got it so lets get this show on the road. Ladies first!" I said drawing my sixth card "first I summon in attack mode Blackwing Shura the Blue flame in attack mode! And end my turn,"

"My draw!" Jaden exclaimed drawling his sixth card "and throw Elemental Avian in defense mode and throw down a face down," I looked over to see his winged-warrior hunched down in defense, as he played his facedown.

'_Will this be enough?' _I thought.

"Armature moves if you ask me," Crowler said as a card flew out from his jacket.

"Whoa sweet! How do I get one of those?" Jaden pointing to his funky dualdisk.

"This is an academy-issued dualdisk which you get from very high marks and a lot of hard work," _'though of course something you wont be seeing anytime soon!' _he thought "now I'll use confiscation and pay a 1000 life points to peek in your hand and destroy one card!" Just then holograms of Jaden and my cards "hmm yes I remember these cards when I was your age. Now I destroy the monster reborn in both of your hands!"

I tossed my card into the graveyard thinking _'Well there goes that idea.'_

"Now I play two cards face down and use heavy storm to destroy all facedown cards on the field!" Just as he played it a violent wind blew off all the facedowns on the field, including his own.

"Didn't you have your own cards face down?" I said, as the wind was gone.

"Yeah did you forget you had two cards on the field yourself?" Jaden giving a smile.

"Now you mustn't speak out of turn young scholars," as dark clouds surrounded the field.

"What's going on?"

"Yeah what's happening?" Jaden said,

"Nothings happening, Not Yet!" Crowler said as two golden snake things appeared on his side of the field "but that's all about to change. Ready for your next lesson?"

"You bet! I never remembered when learning was this fun!"

"Well yes I'm quite an excellent teacher. Now I sacrifice my wicked tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem!" As his two cards exploded and replaced by a huge machine monster you only see in horror movies! I turned to the audience as I heard their chatter explode as he summoned that monster!

"Now don't be too scared of my Ancient Gear Golem," he said giving a sinister smile.

"Nal no way I've always wanted to take one on," I immediately turned to Jaden. _Was he crazy? That things way bigger than any monster I had._

"Hahaha Golem attack mechanize malay!" as his monster attacked and destroyed his Avian. And then something happened I didn't expect. He used his special ability to take the difference straight to our lifepoints!

I turned my head from the dual, as I couldn't stand to see what happened next. But unexpectedly, I could hear laughter coming from Jaden. (Crowler:3000 Jaden and Raven: 2000)

"Boy I really want to go to this school now. You really know your stuff teach! Raven it's your move!" Jaden said as he gave me small wave. _'What's wrong with him? Cant he see were losing?'_

"Ok here I go…" drawling my sixth card "I use double summon so now I play Blackwing Mistral the silver wing in defense mode and Blackwing Fane the steel chain in attack mode! And I play the field spell Mystic Plasma zone to increase my monster by 500 points. And thanks to my Steelchains special ability he can attack you directly! So go SteelChain Assault!" and he went flying in and attacking him directly. "Now I use my spell card Raptor Wing Strike to send steelchain back to my deck so I can bring one to my hand," I looked through my deck and chose one of my favorite blackwings "now I'm done."(Crowler:2000 Jaden and Raven:2000)

"Ha my turn," Jaden began to say. But as he reached for his card he seemed to be entranced by his card "ok my draw," and once he drew it he still seemed spellbound. "Well ok I summon winged kuriboh in defense mode,"

"You both don't learn," Crowler said drawling his card "Golem attack Winged Kuriboh!" And as he said that his golem gained momentum as he thrashed and destroyed his kuriboh. _'Crap! That's it for this dual...And my dreams...' _"Check your dualdisk I think it's broken,"

"Nope. When Winged Kuriboh is destroyed in battle I receive 0 battle damage this turn,"

I gasped, "Sweet move!" I said, surprised he managed to think of life saving move.

"Amateur move, that little fur ball spared you one turn,"

"Hey don't talk about him like that!" Jaden said. _'Why does he care so much for that card?'_

"Oh I forgot how young duelists are 'attached' with their cards,"

"I activate my trap hero signal to summon Element Burstinitix to the field!" Jaden said activating his trap "Raven go get him," Throwing me wave.

_'The only way for me to help if only I draw a type of card,' _I waited scared to draw the wrong card. But I knew if I didn't do anything Winged Kuribohs sacrifice didn't mean a thing. "Ok here I go," drawing my next card. _'Yes I drew it,' _

"I play the spell card Stray Lamb summoning two level 1 lamb tokens in defense mode,"

"That's not going to help you. Do I have to remind you of my Golems special ability?" Crowler said, taunting me.

"They're not going to be here for long, at least one of them. I use of my lambs and Shura and synchro summon Blackwing Armor Master!"

"Wait What? Theres no such thing?" Crowler said nervously as my monsters were replaced to summon my monster. I moved my head as I could here them all talk about what happened.

-Flashback-

Raven finished off her latest opponent. She was on her way home before an older man with a red suit and long gray hair stopped her. "Ahhh Youngest of the Princeton family. May I interest you in a little dual?"

"Umm I don't know. And how do you know me?" Raven took a step back, in a gaze wondering if she knew this man.

"Dual me and I will tell you who I am,"

"Oh trust me they are so now my Blackwing Armor Master attack golem!" I said instructing my monster to attack a monster way bigger then him.

"You're monster still has 500 points less than mine!" Crowler screamed.

"I'm not playing to destroy you're monster!" I exclaimed, "my monster cant be destroyed by battle, and I receive no battle damage!"

"Then what was the point of attacking?" Crowler asked in confusion.

"Because when my Blackwing Armor Master attacks he gains a wedge counter. And if I remove a wedge counter I can decrease the Atk. of one of your monsters to zero! So Jaden can you take it from here?" giving him a smile.

"You bet!" drawing his next card "now I play the spell card the warrior returning alive to bring my Avian back to my hand. Then I'll fuse Avian and Burstinitrix to summon Elemental Flamewingman! Now I'll use Ravens wedge counter to have your golems atk. become 0. Now Flamewingman attack Ancient Gear Golem!"  
_Yes. My dreams may have a chance__. _

Normally I wouldn't rewrite a story but I reread and seen I might as well, it makes my story better. And once again please read Disgaealords story! He was really considerate for me to use a couple of his own ideas!

And P.S. I know synchros aren't real but I don't care its my story! lol


	2. New Rommates

Ok here is chapter two of my story! And I'm sorry if my story isn't good I cant help thatX(!

I pressed my face to the window as the helicopter flew over the ocean. I knew Chazz was taking a yacht to Dual Academy, as anyone and I could expect, and I tried to see if I could spot him. If I ever were away from him I would always feel a sense of emptiness and loneliness. But ever since Slade and Jagger filled his mind of ruling dueling he wasn't ever the same. How were we ever close? Would always come to mind.

-Flashback-

Raven opened the door to Chazz's room where her favorite brother, and one of her best friends, was studying his dual monsters.

"Hey Chazzy what are you doing?" Little Raven said walking over to Chazz as he sat on his bed.

"Trying to figure out new strategies for my deck," laying out his cards, studying them with much concentration.

"Oh cool," Raven said struggling to get on his bed. "There whoo," Raven sighed as she finished her climb up his bed. "Ooo what's that card?" Raven asked pointing to a pink looking marshmallow.

"What this card?" Chazz said picking up the card, "this is called marshmallon but I don't know what its doing in my deck. Here you can have it. It can be the start of your deck," flashing Chazz a smile and giving her the card.

"And if you look to your left you will see your new home!" the pilot from the flight room said. I looked outside to gazing upon the island as it glistened amongst the ocean water.

_'Here comes another adventure,' _I said thinking to myself. I pulled a card from my deck, a specific card, Marshmallon.

"Marshmallon ha? Doesn't really fit amongst your deck does it?" I turned to see a girl with blond long hair and light golden eyes.

"How do you figure?" I asked in a curious manner.

"Well when you were up against Crowler you used a dark attributed deck. Must be special to you,"

_'More than you know.' _

"By the way my names Alexis, Alexis Rhodes," she said, introducing herself.

"Hi, my names Raven-" I started _'She can't know my last name… if she does she'll treat me differently I know it,' _"Sanders," I said giving her a fake smile.

"I saw your dual against Crowler. It was very impressive the way you played those cards,"

"Thanks. But, I couldn't win if it wasn't for Jaden," I said still thinking about our dual. _'Why does it seem I feel something for him?' _I looked over and saw it seemed Alexis was still talking, or asking something.

"Ummm I'm sorry I was preoccupied inn my mind. What did you ask?" Alexis had a quick annoyance before going back to its calmness.

"Oh I was just saying we should hand out and dual sometime," giving me a smile.

"Oh yeah definitely," I said flustered.

"We are now landing," The voice in the speaker, instructed.

"Well it looks like were here. I guess I'll see you around."

I followed the crowd, since I wasn't paying attention when the instructors instructed us on what we have to do, into the main auditorium where the Chancellor gave his speech and where they were to register us.

I looked over to see Jaden only in a red blazer. "Hey Raven you still need to get registered?"

I froze. I wanted to say something but nothing came out of my mouth. I swallowed hard, "uahh not yet. Did you?

Jaden looked confused "Uah yup. I hope to see around after you get registered of course,"

"Yeah," I said before walking towards the ladies doing registries.

"Welcome to Dual Academy. Name please?" She said waiting for me to inform me of her name so she could type me into her computer.

I looked around to make sure no one was to close. And softly I started, "Raven Princeton," I said as softly but still loud enough for her to hear.

"Ok let's see hmmm. Ok from your test scores and dual exam you will be placed in Ra Yellow," she said typing in my information. Overhearing someone talk earlier I remembered hearing the red blazers were Slyfers. And since Jadens in red, that makes him a Slyfer.

"I was actually thinking if I can switch to be in the Slyfer dorm?" I said. But as I asked, she seemed to look at me in a confused manner.

"Slyfer is below Ra did you know that?"

"Yes I know but uahh I want to work my way up from the bottom," I totally lying to her.

"Ok if that's what you want," she said as she went back to typing on her computer. "Ok you will have room 220. And you will share a dorm with the only other female slyfer," she said handing me my academy issued bag containing every thing needed from the school.

"Thank you," I said as I picked up the bag and started towards the exit.

"Wait!" she said, " here I forgot this is your P.D.A every student is required to have at all times. Already preloaded is your dorm, so follow the map and it should lead you straight there," she said passing me the device.

"Thank you again," I said walking again towards the exit. But as I opened the door to the exit I went in the nearest bush were I switched the jacket I was wearing, into the red slyfer jacket they gave me.

"That's better," I said to myself as I finished changing. I continued my walk down the bath, as I followed the route on my P.D.A. And suddenly approached a small building that doesn't seem to hold a lot of rooms.

_'Well I did want an adventure,'_ I said as I approached the building. I walked down the line of rooms until I stopped in front of Dorm 220, with the door slightly cracked. I pushed opened the door to see an African-American with long brown hair hanging up a poster.(I don't want to see racist, but I had to say she was so you guys know what she is)

"Umm hi?" I said as I entered the room. "I guess were roommates?"

She turned facing me with a discussed look, "You're my roommate? They could at least sent someone who looked like they could dual," turning back to hanging up her poster.

"Nice to meet you to," I said as I placed my bag on my bed.

"Listen if you even touch my stuff you'll be in a world of pain ya hear me girl?" coming two inches from toughing me.

"Ok gosh," I said opening my bag.

"Don't be getting an attitude with me up in my room!" She said way louder than needing to.

"Listen I heard you the first time and this is my room too!" I said back at her face.

"Homegurl if you know what's best for you!" getting back in my face. I recoiled back in fear.

"Hey, hey no fighting," an older man holding a cat said, hearing the yelling.

"She started it!" she said to the man. '_I don't even know her name yet and were already fighting!'_

"Not ah!" I responded.

"How about you settle with a friendly dual?" more telling us than asking.

'What eva'?" she said walking over to her desk where her dualdisk was located.

I reached over into my bag and pulled out the brand new academy dualdisk, and strapped it to my arm and headed outside to the side of the field. _'Well if he thinks this will help us, then what's the harm, right?'_

"Home girl you don't know what your on for," she said as she shuffled her deck.

"Whatever," I said shuffling my own cards and putting them in the cardholder.

"DUAL!" we both exclaimed drawing four cards in our hands. (Kelly: 4000[Raven doesn't know her name left to let you know] Raven: 4000)

"I'll start this off homegurl. First I'll summon Fire trooper in attack mode! And if I throw him in the graveyard like dis' he does 1000 damage to yo' lifepoints!" throwing her card the graveyard.

I watched as fire blasts were flying towards me, "Ahhh!" I screamed in pain. (Kelly: 4000 Raven: 3000).

"Ha! Don't worry homegurl I'm putting two cards facedown and end my turn," as two card holograms appeared on her side of the field.

"My draw!" I said drawling my sixth card, "first I think I'll activate my spell card Blackwhirlwind and summon Blackwing Fane the Chain in attack mode! Now I can add I Blackwing with less atk. points. Now I'll equip him with mage power so now he gains 500 points for every spell and trap card I control! And now I'll use my mystic typhoon to destroy that facedown!" pointing to the right card as my typhoon sucked in her mirror force trap card.

"Is that all you got? HOMEGURL!" _'She's still rude? What is it going to take?'_

"Well let me know after my Blackwing attacks you directly!" I said calling for my monster to attack her monster. (Kelly: 2500 Raven: 3000) "That's it for me,"

"Ha! My draw hmm first I play one card face down and use card destruction to rid of all the cards in our hand,"

I placed all my cards in the graveyard and drew two cards.

"Now I'll use my facedown monster reborn to summon Flame Ruler in attack mode! Now I'll use my other card Pot of Greed to draw two cards to my hand," she said drawling two cards with a smile as she drew her second card. "I'll show you a REAL monster! I'll sacrifice my Fire Ruler to summon Thestalos the firestorm Monarch in attack mode! And since I did that I can destroy one card in your hand and if it's a monster you lose attacks points equal to its level 300x! So I destroy the card on the right!"

"No," I said as she destroyed my Blackwing Mistral the silver shield, "that could have really helped,"

"I'm sorry to tell you but nothings going to help you now homegurl! And ya' lose 600 life points since it was a monster with two stars," she said as I lost 600 points. (Kelly: 2500 Raven: 2400)

"Not in this lifetime my draw," I said drawling my next card as I heard an abrupt sound. _'Marshmallon, good to see you again,'_ smiling to my card.

"Ok I place one card facedown in defense mode and end my turn," placing my card down.

"Ok, as I thought nothings going to help you, oh I forgot to attack you last turn didn't I? Oh well looks like you got lucky HOMEGURL!" screeching it out. "Now I will summon my Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode now Monarch attack his Blackwing!" she exclaimed as fire flew towards me.

"Uahh!" I exclaimed in pain. (Kelly: 2500 Raven: 1500)

"Now my dragon attack her defense monster!" the next thing I seen was her dragon launch a fire stream from his mouth. I grinned. "Why you smilin'?"

"Because that's want I wanted because my facedown monster is Marshmallon!" Reveling my monster.

"Pe-LEAZE! That little thing wont do anything,"

"That's were you're wrong, because my Marshmallon can't be destroyed by battle. And the controller of the monster who attacked him receives 1000 points of damage!" I said throwing my monster to do deal its damage. (Kelly: 1500 Raven: 1500)

"Whatever I end my turn, and that means you lose 500 points thanks to my dragons special ability," (Kelly: 1500 Raven: 1000)

"My draw," I said. _'And it may be my last…'_ .I drew my next card, "Yes! I play card of sanctity. Now we both draw until we have six cards," I said drawling until I had six in my hand. "Ok this is it I play the spell card Dark Eruption. So now I can return one dark monster with less than 1500 points, and that card is my Blackwing Steelchain. Now I play my Darkwing Steelchain! And then the spell card double summon to play Blackwing Shura the Blue flame. And thanks to my already blackwing hurricane I can add one card to my hand with less attack points and I'll choose Blackwing Kalut the Moon Shadow."

"And how is that bootsy card going to help you?"

"Because if a Blackwing attacks or is attacked, by sending this the grave yard I can increase the attack of the blackwing by 1400 atk. points. So now Blackwing Steelchain attack her directly," I said sending Kalut to the grave increasing steelchains attack to 1900!

"NOOO!" She dropping to her knees, as her lifepoints dropped to 0.

"Great dual Kelly," I said walking over to help her up "or should I stop wasting my time?"  
"No I'm not really like this. I just act like this so I wont get hurt," she said wiping tears that fell from her face.

"Listen how about we start over. Hi I'm Raven," reaching my hand to help her up.

"Kelly," smiling as I helped her up, "hey you want to go hang out and like set up our room?" Kelly still wiping away her tears.

"Yeah, I would like that,"

Ahh how I like happy endings. And I know the dual took up a lot but next chapter will be a lot of socializing from the two as they bond together in their room.

Please REVIEW! And thanks again to D-something. I cant remember your name but you know who you are!


	3. The first Dual

I placed my brush on the desk next to my bed, after finishing brushing my hair.

"So you would rather marry the dark magician instead of flaming swordsman?" Kelly asked again as she opened the covers to her bed.

"He is way cuter then him Kelly," I said sitting on my bed.

" Whatever, how about real people. More specifically, Chazz Princeyboy?" Kelly said eyeballing me.

"What about him?

"Come on, he's cute don't lie,"

I moved my glare to my deck, as it reminded me of Chazz. _'Well she is my roommate, and we are trying to get closer...'_ "Ok Kelly remember how we told each other we're starting off fresh? Well I'll come clean, my whole name is Raven Princeton." Waiting to hear her response.

"Wait does that, your related to Chazz?"

"More than just relate, try twin sister," giving her a sincere look.

"What? Wait, shouldn't you be an Obelisk too? You're probably just as skilled,"

"He went to dual prep school thanks to my parents. He's supposed to be the dualist of my family. See there's four of us and we're suppose to be the leaders of what we do, and lets just say that meant I go around modeling a skirt," I said hugging my pillow.

"Man, a life without dueling. Hard to imagine, but how did you get introduce to dueling?" she asked.

"Well that's a long story…"

-Flashback—

(The story will go straight from her getting her first card Marshmallon)

"Ok so Chazzy how do you play this game anyway?" Raven said, giving him a confused look at all the colorful cards on the bed.

"Ok see these cards?" Chazz pointing to the cards with monsters on them, "ok these are monster cards, you wont forget them because they all have monsters on them. And these green ones are spells, they can either give your monster help, or change the field using field spells. Now these pink ones are trap cards, see these ones are like real traps. When you play them on your opponents turn,"

"Hmmm that's a lot," Raven giving a sadden look.

"Hey, don't worry you'll get it. How about a dual? Its easier to understand," he said flashing her a smile.

"Well if you think so," she said picking up her cards and following Chazz to his table where his dueling mats were set up.

"Ok first we'll shuffle our cards and place them on the deck area," Chazz instructed as they both shuffled their decks. "Ok now we both draw five cards to start off the game. I'll go first to show you," he said drawling his card. "First I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode and place one card facedown. Now I'm done just draw one card to start your turn,"

"If you say so," Raven said drawling her next card.

"Don't worry we'll play it small with only 2000 lifepoints each," Chazz comforted her.

"Ok," _'Oooo this card looks pretty,'_ "I summon Happy Lover (Atk:800 Def:500) in attack mode, and I also place one card facedown," She said playing her cards.

"Hey uahh hate to break it to you but your lover has lower attacks points then my guardian," pointing to her attack points on the card.

"Oh, so that's what that means,"

"And the one on the right is defense points,"

"Got it!" Raven exclaimed.

"Ok my move!" Chazz said drawling his next card, "and I will summon the monster armored lizard in attack mode. (atk.:1500/1200) now lets just say I beat you,"

"Hua?" she said, "really there's nothing I can do?"

"Nope well unless you have a pretty good trap," he pondered, "turn it over and I'll tell you," he said not expecting for her to place anything good.

She flipped over the card reveling Waboku "Don't the girls in the picture look like mom?"

"Kinda, but you know what you just did?" he asked in excitement.

"Not a clue," she said confused.

"You just saved yourself from losing! Now all battle damage is zero and you don't lose any monster!" he exclaimed in excitement.

"Oh ok take that!" she said exclaiming as if she won the lottery.

"Whatever, its your move," he said shrugging it off.

"I play Mystical elf in defense mode!" unknowingly placing it in attack mode.

"Umm Rave, that's attack mode," he said not trying to humiliate her.

"haha I knew that," Raven embarrassedly said. "Wait how do you place it in defense mode?"

"Just turn it horizontal," he said doing it for her.

"Ok thanks and happy lover as well," she said turning the card.

"And you forgot to DRAW!" he shouted as if she missed a CST question.

"Sorry geese I'll draw right now," she said drawing a spell card. "I end my turn,"

"My turn," Chazz drawling his next card. "Now I sacrifice both my monsters to summon Big Koala in attack mode! (Atk: 2700 Def: 2000) And attack your Mystical elf."

"Darn it!" Raven said placing her monster in the graveyard. You wont get away with that Chazzy," Raven giggling at her act of seriousness, trying to copy the dualists from T.V.

"Haha," Chazz laughed, "I'll end my turn,"

"Ok DRAW!" Raven yelled, partly because she almost forgot. _'Oooo yeah this could work,'_ "I play my spell card monster reborn to bring back Happy Lover in defense mode!" exclaiming to her astonishment of playing a cool combo. "Now I'll play one card facedown and end my turn,"

"Ok sorry Rave this is our last turn," Chazz said drawing his next card, "I use stop defense to switch your Happy Lover to attack mode!"

"Oh no," Raven said switching her Happy Lover to attack mode.

"Now my Big Koala will attack your happy lover and win me the dual," Chazz said not thinking of the facedown Raven played, due to her lack of experience.

"Um I can activate my trap card now right?" Raven said reveling her mirror force.

"WHAAT?" Chazz said astonished of the strategy she played. "You just totaled my Ko..ko..Koala?"

"hmmm oh well my moves over," Chazz said placing a facedown.

"My draw," Raven said drawling what now was her final move. "I summon my monster Shining Friendship,"

"Sorry my trap card trap whole will get rid of it," Chazz said reveling his trap.

"Hmmm well I guess the only thing I can due is equip Elf's Light to my Lover, (Atk: 1200 Def: 100)" Raven said, her attitude bumbed, "OK my lover attacks you making your lifepoints 800, right?"

"Yes, that's how it works." Chazz sarcastically commented back to Raven.

"I place one card facedown,"

"Hmm I play monster reborn to bring back Big Koala!" Chazz exclaimed playing his monster "now he'll win me the dual,"

"Not if I throw Kuribo to the graveyard," Raven said throwing her monster from her hand to the graveyard. "I got that combo from the king of kings himself!" Raven said remembering the tournament Chazz was watching the other day.

"Hmm good job. I end my turn,"

"My draw," Raven said drawling her next card. _'Marshmallon… Oooo what can he do again? I don't remember but I know I have to play him face down,'_ "Ok I end my turn placing one monster face down in defense mode,"

"Ok my draw," Chazz drawling his next card, "Now I summon Destroyer Golem in attack mode. Now Golem attack his facedown."

" Err…," Raven said reveling her Marshmallon.

"NO!" Chazz screamed,

"Oww!" Raven shouted as she jumped out of her chair.

"You won….."

"How?" Raven asked, overlooking the field.

"Marshmallows effects does 1000 points of damage to the user who attacks him,"

"WHAT? Really? Yay!" Raven exclaimed in happiness.

"Best two out of three. And this time I'm not holding back!"

"Hmmm interesti-" Kelly was about to say before they heard a door shut down the dorm. "What was that?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know lets check it out," I said grabbing my robe and slippers, as was Kelly too, and ran out the door.

Ok This is Ch. 3 and next chapter we will see Chazz and Jaden battle it out! And also I'm not writing chapter three unless I get at _least_ 3 reviews. I NEED THE MOTIVATION!


	4. The Encounter

Haha well I got three reviews (even if one of them is bad:p. But I'll take it as reinforcement, and motivation to keep writing and improve my writing) and as I promised Ch. 3. Or is it the 4th? Lol I'm pretty sure it's the fourth.

"Hey isn't that Jaden?" Kelly asked as we seen him walking alongside a shorter blue haired guy, walking up the stairs.

"That is him. But what is he doing still out?" I asked, since curfew didn't permit students to leave their dorms at night. However, it didn't stop Kelly from walking out.

"Well we'll never know why just standing!" Kelly said flying out the door.

"No wait we have class tomorrow!" running after her.

Kelly cocked her head back, with her face facing me. "Shh… You're too loud!" Kelly hissed as she walked up the stairs.

" haa.." I sighed racing after her, as Kelly approached Jadens door.

"Knock knock.." Kelly whispered as she opened the door to Jaden's room, "hurry Raven!" hissing at me. I ran up the rest of the steps as if it was solid ground, and walked on after Kelly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jaden asked, recoiled in a corner.

"We heard da' bof' of you walkin' up da stairs," Kelly going back to her old self. I moved my stare to Kelly as she was finished, "I mean we seen the two of you as you walked up the stairs,"

"Oh whoo…" Jaden releasing a sigh of relief, "well this is a weird introduction,"

"Oh yeah Jaden this is Kelly," pointing to Kelly "and Kelly this is Ja-" I began to say.

"I know who you are. The two of you took down that teacher, Crowler." Kelly, reminding us of our victory.

"Oh haha yeah that was a sweet dual," Jaden said laughing, "well this is Syrus," pointing to the blue haired kid.

"Hey, uah how's it going?" waving to us.

"And the guy up there sleeping is Chumley,"

"Can you guy's keep it down I'm trying to sleep!" Chumley shouting at us.

"Oh haha cool," Kelly said before yawning.

"I hate to break this up but we do have class tomorrow." Explaing to everyone.

"Yeah I could use the rest," Jaden in one of his many poses.

"Well I guess we'll see you two at class," Kelly said stretching as we walked out the door.

'_Hmmm what was he doing? We never found out..' _

I placed my deckholder around my waist, as I was already ready for the day. I looked over to my roommate as she was still rushing to put on her clothes.

"You promised you'd get me up early!" Kelly still complaining over the little time she had.

"I did wake you up this morning, only you fell back to sleep. Remember?" walking towards the door.

"Done!" she said looking over herself in the mirror.

"Yay, can we leave now?" I asked about to open the door.

(Ok let me tell you of Raven's and Kelly's outfits: First Raven has a half cut red blazer, like it look like it shrank I guess, with a long black shirt with black pants and boots. As for Kelly, she's completely opposite, she wears the same type of blazer the guys wear with black pants, black under T, tennis shoes, and a red head scarf thing)

"Yes we can leave now," Kelly said before her stomach rumbled from hunger. "I can use some food," Kelly said smiling.

"Well I think they're still serving breakfast if we hurry.." I said walking out the door as Kelly zoomed past me.

"I'll get us our food just get us a seat!" Kelly yelled back as she ran towards the mesh hall.

_'That girl is a work of something,'_ looking as she ran into the hall.

I opened the door to Slyfers cafeteria, looking as students were talking over their breakfast. "Hey Raven!" Jaden waving over to me, "we saved you and Kelly seats,"

I looked and called over Kelly as she held two trays. I pulled out my chair as I sat across from Jaden. "Hey guys_. _You guys ready for our first day of class?"

"Not really," Syrus mumbled playing with his eggs.

"Ready? I was born ready!" Jaden said before going back to his food.

I looked to my left as Kelly set, or should I say drop, our trays down before chowing down her food, as she must have realized the little time we had.

I looked over my plate, as I wasn't hungry at all, nervous of seeing Chazz for the first time on the island in class. "You ok?" Jaden mumbled as food dropped from his mouth.

"Oh no, just not hungry," pushing my tray.

"Oh here I'll finish it for you," he said grabbing my tray.

"I we forgot to ask yesterday but, what were you guys doing yesterday?" something that got Kelly to stop eating for a few seconds, before going back to gulfing down her food.

"Oh," Jaden said before swallowing down his food, "I had a dual with Chazz,"

"What!" Kelly and I exclaimed only hers required food from coming out of her mouth.

"Yeah only we had to stop because security was coming, but if I had a few more seconds I would have totally won!" he exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Whoa, that's impressive." I said remembering my last dual with Chazz.

"We better get going we have class in a couple minutes J," Syrus said to Jaden.

"Uahh well the teacher wont be that mad," Jaden thought as he stuffed more my pancakes down his mouth.

"Well our first class is with Crowler,"

"WHAT!" Jaden now more scared, "come on Syrus we have class!" pulling Syrus along with him, "catch you guys later!"

"Who do we have next?" Kelly asking as she finished her food.

"The origins of Dual monsters 101," I said looking back on my P.D.A, "we should probably get going. We don't want to be late for our first day of class,"

As we entered the classroom all I noticed was how big it was. It looked as if it were a college classroom. Kelly and I looked around the room to see wear we should sit.

"Kelly over hear," Some guy said with a deep Australian accent.

"Sweet come on Raven! You can meet some of my other friends," she said as we walked towards our seats, "hey Bacel this is my roommate Raven, Raven this is my friend I met from the helicopter ride Bacel,"

"Howdy mate!" waving to me as I sat down.

"So how is this teacher?" Kelly asked sitting down.

"See for your self," he said as a small man with long white hair sticking up, walked in.

"Ok class welcome to Dueling Monster origins 101. I am your instructor professor Albertson, and in this course you will learn of how the creator of dual monsters, Maximillian Pegasus, did not actually create the monsters we view as dual monsters,"

"Well this should be interesting," Kelly said laying her head on the desk.

I looked off and stared in space, thinking about Chazz and his dual with Jaden. After about an hour of his lecturing, which I was too preoccupied to listen to, the bell rang for us to head to our next class.

I walked through, and sat down and stared off into space not thinking or listening to the professors anymore. And before I knew it my last class was over.

"Hey Raven want to go to the card shop with me and Bacel?" Kelly asked as the last class of the day ended.

"Uahh yeah. Let me go back to the dorm to drop my stuff off and I'll meet up with you,"

"Ok then see in a few then!" Kelly and Bacel said running off together. I walked up the stairs on my way to my room.

"Raven!" I heard as someone pulled my wrist.  
"Hey!" turning to face raven haired Obelisk student, "Chazz? What wha.. what do you want?"

"What I can't say hi to my sister?"

"Well you can I guess but you haven't yet,"

"Anyway I came to tell you, that you better get into Obelisk fast. I can't have a Princeton with a bunch of slackers,"

I became red hot. What was he saying? This isn't the Chazz I knew. "Well Chazz they're very nice. Well nicer then my Princeton families been," I said. I looked past Chazz, as I seen a red-haired glaring as she glared at us as we talked. "Who's that?" pointing to the watcher.

"Who?" Chazz turning around, "oh don't worry about her. She has a little thing for me. Anyway see ya' around." Walking out the door.

'_A little thing?'_

Ok I hope you like this chapter! I'm going to work on the next chapter. And please if anyone can help me with writing that would be helpful! Read and review! 3 reviews= happy author= new chapter.


	5. The Waterfall

This chapter is going to be told in third person point of view. And yeah I hope you like this chapter and thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! You guys give me inspiration

* * *

(In Chazz's room)

"Come on hur- ah," screeched the three Obelisk girls as they picked the lock to the door. This was all new to Rachael and Nia, picking locks and sneaking into rooms, but was all a life style for the sassy blond Reina.

The blue-eyed blond looked got up not trying to waste any time, "Ok were. Let's do what we have to do so we can leave,"

The redheaded obelisk girl named Rachael agreed with Reina, "Ok Nia help me find his P.D.A so we can show that slacker not to mess with my Chazzy!" off searching for the device.

"You don't think you're over-reacting a little bit?" Nia asked looking for the P.D.A as well.

"Hey, she needs learn not to go flirting with peoples men!" Rachael exclaimed, accidentally knocking over the P.D.A "ha got it," she said typing an email.

"Hurry!" Reina said looking out for anyone coming down the hall.

"Ok send. Perfect, let's head out to the waterfall," Rachael giving a devious smile…

"Ahhh that was probably the best meal eva'," Kelly dropping on her bed, picking her teeth with a toothpick.

"Yeah that was pretty good," Raven said as she began to take off her shoes.

'BEEP BEEP!' a beeping noise coming from her pocket.

"What is that?" Kelly asked moving towards Raven.

"That's my P.D.A," Raven checking it out, "it's an email from Chazz," Raven reading the email.

_My love, _

_Meet me in the woods by the waterfall, at midnight. And bring your dueldisk. _

_Love,_

Chazz

"What did he say?" Kelly intrigued to know what he said.

"He said to meet him by the waterfall. But, he said it all weird."

"Are you going?"

"Of course I am. He's my brother," Raven said to Kelly picking up her Dueldisk.

"You need me to go with you?"

"No I can find it. And besides isn't there a quiz for you to study for?" Raven reminded Kelly.

"Don't remind me. And who does he think he is giving a quiz in the first week!" Kelly dropping to her bed.

"I guess I'll go see what he wants. I'll be back," Raven walking out the door…

"Please the slacker couldn't beat a Kuriboh if he tried his hardest," Chazz said walking into his room. He looked and as his P.D.A was left on his dresser. " That's weird," He said walking to his dresser.

"What Chazz?" the other Obelisk asked.

"My P.D.A. I put it in my dresser, not on top."

"Check the last thing on your P.D.A," the Obelisk with glasses suggested.

Chazz checked his P.D.A, opening up his email. "Someone sent an email to Raven!" Chazz exclaimed looking at the email. "

"What does it say,"

"It says to meet her at the waterfall tonight," Chazz said walking to the door.

"Chazz where you going?"

Chazz stopped in his tracks. "The people who sent that message are going to be they're too, and I'm to show them never to sneak into my room!"

Raven walked around looking if Chazz was here yet, "It's cold out here," Raven said rubbing her hands to gain warmth.

"WOOO!" Raven looked to see where the strange strange, but familiar, voice came from.

"Hello I anyone there?" Raven said checking to see where it came from. But as she searched she could see a pink floating creature staring at her. "Marshmallon?"

"You came," a female voice said, startling Raven.

"Who said that?" Raven turned staring at the redhead from class, "you're that girl from class, the one with the thing for Chazz,"

"Oh it's more than a thing. We're in love. And you won't get in the way you little tramp! Get her!" Rachael signaling Reina and Nia to pin her down.

"Wait wh- ahh!" Raven screamed as she unexpectedly was pinned down .

_'I'm sorry..' _Nia thought, pinning her down.

"Everyone must pay by trying to take my man. I tell this to everyone but you guys just don't seem to get it," she said, bending over to pick up Raven's cards. "Now which card should I get rid of to help you to understand?" Rachael said going through her deck. "Ahh how about this card. How did you say Synchro?" Rachael said holding the card.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Chazz exclaimed, scarring Rachael dropping the cards.

"NOO!" Raven screamed as some of the most valuable things in her life, was stripped away.

"Uahh," Chazz grunted jumping after her cards. But as he tried swimming after them, the currents only pushed him back farther. However, that didn't stop him from trying to save the cards.

Chazz reached as far as he could but could only save one card before the currents became too powerful for him to withstand.

"Chazzy!" Rachael exclaimed running to him as he climbed out the river.

"Get away from me!" Chazz exclaimed, as water poured from his hair.

"But.. but.. Chazzy," Rachael staggered, but as she staggered Rachael managed to escape the clutches of the two girls and also run to Chazz to see if he was able to save her cards.

Chazz managed to get up as Raven approached to him. Knowing he only managed to pull one card from the current. "I'm sorry Raven, I only saved one card," he said handing her the card.

"I'm so sorry Raven. I just wanted to take one card," Rachael apologized.

"Yeah well you shouldn't be touching any cards," he responded, in a harsh way only Chazz can do.

Raven looked to see what card he saved. And out of the dark and pain from what had just happened to him, a light appeared to him, "Marshmallon.." Raven whispered.

Rachael looked away. All she wanted was revenged, not to take away her whole deck. "How about I buy you a new deck," she thought thinking it would justify her actions.

"You don't get it don't you?" Chazz said furious, "those were one of a kind and you through them out like they were common cards!"

"Please she couldn't beat me even with those cards!" Rachael exclaimed back, forgetting she was talking to her Romeo.

"Enough," raven whispered, but with enough projection, "you think you can beat me? Let's have a dual. Tomorrow at the stadium in front of everyone,"

Rachael snickered forgetting her sympathy for her. "You don't have any cards don't you remember?"

Chazz blood boiled. Normally Chazz's sympathy for others wasn't much, but Raven was different. He never felt so close, but yet so distant for someone and yet care for her.

"Don't worry about me," Raven said walking back to her dorm, "just make sure you're ready for tomorrow,"

"That girl has some nerve," Rachael said, watching as Raven began to disappear in the distance.

_'She has more than nerve. You'll see the way she duals and then we'll see the one with nerve…'_

* * *

Ok everyone that's this chapter! Next chapter is the dual! I was going to put it in this chapter but I didn't want to make this chapter super long. Remember please review it gives me inspiration.


	6. The Harpy

OMG! Guys so it's been like what half a year for me to put his chapter up? lol Anyway hope you like it..tell me what you think?

* * *

"That girl is so lucky! I would've beat her 'till she was black and blue!"

"Kelly," I said giving her the infamous stink eye.

"You're right. I probably would have just like cried or something,"

Kelly could pull off a tough girl persona, however she was anything but. I went through my drawer until I found my old deck case. I didn't know if I was ready for this. Sure, I have won plenty of matches with this deck, but there was a reason why I stopped using it.

"So, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said opening the door.

Once downstairs we caught up with Jaden and Syrus and told them everything that happened last night.

"Are you kidding me?" Jaden exclaimed, "Those cards were killer sweet!"

"I know!" Syrus agreed "Those obelisk blue think they can walk allover us,"

"Well not anymore. Raven is totally going to win today's dual against that tramp,"

"Kelly!"

"Sorry,"

"Anyway," I began "she's right. We're actually heading there right now if you want to come,"

"Sweet!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Jaden are you sure? You didn't have breakfast," Syrus asked.

"You're right," Jaden said while his stomach growled "but I can't miss this sweet dual! I'll just double up on lunch!"

We walked through the forest until we made it to the spot I was only at last night. In the sunlight the river actually sparked like diamonds, and the forest was alive of singing birds and critter folk.

"You actually shows," I turned to the despicable sight to see three figures standing there, Rachael.

"Why wouldn't I?" I replied moving closer towards her.

"Because you should be scared," she said putting on her dual disk "and look you brought you're gang along,"

"Girl Ima put my foot so-"

"Kelly!" I yelled towards her "I got this."

"You should have left the help at home," Rachael said.

"Don't talk about my friends like that!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever," she replied, "can we get this over with already. I have a pedicure to get too."

"Fine,"

"DUAL!" we both exclaimed.

(Rachael:4000 Raven:4000)

"Ladies first," Rachael said drawing her first card.

"Year right. Jaden's more of a lady then her" I heard from behind, but I didn't pay much attention to who said it. I had to win.

"I play birdface in attack mode and one card facedown and end my turn,"**(Birdface:1600)**

"My draw," I said. "Now I summon Dark Valkria in attack mode! Now Valkria attack birdface!"

**(Dark Valkria: Atk:1800 Def:1050)**

Then my cyber angel flew across the forest floor and destroyed her scarecrow bird.

(Rachael:3800)

"I bet when you didn't know that when my birdface is destroyed I can bring back one Harpy lady! So I special summon cyber Harpy lady!"

"Take that!" Reina screamed from the other side of the field.

"I can't stand that girl," Kelly said. But as they argued a cyborg bird women with a whip appeared on the field.

"Whatever," I stampeded "I set one card face down and end my turn."

"My draw," she said "you know if you would have just stepped off my man it wouldn't have come to me beating you in a dual!"

"Are you stupid? Raven-"

"Kelly!" I exclaimed, "Chazz is mine. And I'll beat you to show you."

"You little." she began " whatever, I activate my spell card and equip cyber harpy lady with my rose whip!"

**(Cyber harpy: Atk:2100 Def:1600)**

"Now harpy destroy her pathetic monster!"

"Ahh!" I said as her monster suffocated my fairy.

"Next I set one facedown defense monster and two facedown cards,"

"My draw," I said drawing my card "I play my celestial transformation and special summon Mystic Shine ball. Next, I sacrifice my ball and play my Archfiend of Gilfered!"

**(Archfiend:2200)**

"Now attack harpy lady!"

"I don't think so! Stop attack!" Rachael said activating her trap.

"Err," I growled with anger. _She may be egotistic, but she is good_. "I set one card facedown and end my turn,"

"I bet you can see you have no chance," she said drawing her next card.

"Whatever,"

"Now," she started "I sacrifice my harpy and my defense monster to summon Harpy's pet dragon!"  
**(Harpy's pet dragon:2000)**

"You know your dragon's attack is lower than mine?"

"She knows what she's doing!"

"Reina let me handle this," Rachael began "I'm not done. Next I use monster reborn to bring back Cyber Harpy lady, which increases my dragon by 300!"

**(Harpy dragon: Atk: 2300 Def: 2800)**  
"Killer move!" Jaden said.

"Now dragon attack his archfiend!"

"Noo!" I exclaimed. **(Raven: 3900)**

"Now harpy your turn!"

"Not so fast!" I exclaimed "when my archfiend is sent to the graveyard I can equip him to one monster, and the equipped monster loses 500 attack points. So archfiend equip to Cyber harpy lady!"

**(CyberHarpylady:1300)**

"Whatever, Harpy attack!" she commanded sending her harpy flying at me.

"Ahh!" I proclaimed in pain. **(Raven:2600)**

"You're move,"

I reached over my deck, unsure of my next card, or the fate of the dual.

"My draw," I said drawing my card "first I use card of sanctity, which allow us to draw until we both have six,"

"It's still not going to help," she said drawing till she had six.

"Next, I play one facedown defense monster, and my field spell sanctuary in the sky."

The field instantly changed, which included mountain size clouds floating around us.

"End,"

"wow," she began "not even going to fight back? Whatever, I summon Harpy lady to the field but not for long. Because I use the spell elegant egotist allowing me to summon my Harpy sisters!"  
**(Harpy's sisters: Atk:1950 Def:2100 Harpy's Pet dragon: Atk: 2600)  
**"oh no,"

"Yes, my monster gains 300 more attack points. Now lady sisters attack that defense monster!"

"Raven no!"

But as the sisters glided across the field to attack my monster my marshmallon was revealed.

"Yes!"

"Now you lose 1000 life points and my marshy doesn't have to go anywhere!"

**(Mashmallon: Attack 500 def: 100)**

"No," Rachael gasped, "but whatever because I'll use my trap card Harpy's feather duster to get rid of all your spell and trap cards!"

**(Rachael: 2800)**

"No!" I screamed as a giant feather blew across the field and transformed the field back to a forest. _No, monster reborn and sanctuary in the sky were my only options. But maybe I can still hang in there with marshmallon_.

"And next equip my dragon with fairy meteor crusher! So next turn you'll lose the difference!"

_No... I'm done. Without my sanctuary, and with her dragon, she's  
going to destroy me_.

I looked towards a tree for a miracle and wanting nothing more than to curl into a ball.

"Raven!"

I recognized that voice. That voice used to read me stories at night, that voice use to tell me how good I was. "Chizz.."

"Is this how a Princeton duels!"

"Oh great and you're trying to marry him!" Rachael screamed as if smoke was blowing out of her ears "don't worry chazzy I'll save you."

"Shut up!" I exclaimed. Silence now laid on the forest like an eerie mist. "Rachael I'm going to win this dual and show you can't just step on people!"

"You tell her!"Syrus added.

"Really," Reaina injected "you haven't even drawn your card?"

She was right I haven't. But, now I was ready with Chazz by my side.

"My draw!" I said drawing the card I needed, however I didn't know if I should. I've used this card countless times, but it's power was too grand.

"She probably drew the wrong card!"

"If only you were so lucky," I whispered.

"Can you hurry I would like to win today please!"

"Fine!" I exclaimed If she wanted this she got it "I use the ritual spell card End Of the world! Now, by sacrificing my marshmallon and my Airknight Parshaff from my hand I can now summon to the field Ruin Queen of Oblivion!"

**(Ruin Atk:2300 Def:2000)**

"That thing can't beat my dragon!"

"Ruin attack HarpyLady sisters!"

"No my harpys," Rachael exclaimed "Whatever next turn your mine."

**(Rachael:1750)**

"There won't be a next turn..."

"What!" everyone exclaimed in unison.

"When Ruin attacks and destroys a monster she can attack again. So Ruin attack her other harpy lady!"

"Ahh!" rachael screamed as her harpy was obliterated into data.

**(Rachael:750)**

"Now her dragon!"

(Rachael:450)

"Finish her life points."

(Rachael:0)

"Nooo!" Screamed in defeat. She slowly dropped down to her knees "now  
Chazz will never be mine.."

"He was never yours to begin with," I said walking towards her.

"I know but were in love I just know it,"

"Rachael you know love is jealous. And besides," I said, "he's my  
brother."

"What?" she said, recoiled with surprise.

"Twin brother. So friends?"

"Wait I dragged you out of the middle of the forest to only drop all your synchro cards into the river, ridiculed and dueled you for only you to be my friend?"

"When you say it that way," I began. "I'm kidding yes. I think somewhere deep down you're a good person."

"Now you're crazy." Kelly said.

"No," Rachael said " you're too weird,"

"Ok," I said a little sad she didn't change "come on Jaden I know your hungry!"

"Wait," Rachael yelled, "I mean sometime when your not busy maybe we can get sushi. I mean only because I haven't helped the underprivileged this month."

"I would like that,"

"That was like an epic match!" Kelly said jumping on her bed.

"I know," I replied sitting on my bed. But out of nowhere a sudden pain emerged in my side. As if someone was stabbing me with a knife.

"Oww!"

"Raven are you ok?" Kelly asked running to my side. But slowly the pain started to vanish.

"I'm fine. It must have been a cramp," I said lying through my teeth.

"I'm fine I said. Why don't you take you're shower before Chumely uses  
all the hot water again,"

"Oh damn you're right!" Kelly said scrambling to get her stuff " I'll  
be back in a sec!"

I reached over to my deck case, which contained my deck. I walked over to my dresser and opened a drawer until I pulled out a small safe. Quickly, I punched in my password and opened it. Then I placed it in there along with extra money and priceless photos.

_I could never use this deck again_.


	7. The Dance

"I just love this dress on me!" Kelly said looking over her dress. It was a red cocktail dress that hugged over her curves tightly, but sparkled from small rhinestones that covered her waist.

I gave her a small smile before she lost herself to the small wave of dancers that covered the dance floor. I walked around the outskirts of the sea of dancers before taking a seat at an empty table.

"Raven what are you doing just sitting alone?" Jaden exclaimed standing beside my chair. He wore a midnight black jacket with a bright red tie. His eyes were chocolate brown that complemented his auburn hair.

"Jaden you know I don't dance!"

"You can't dance worse than Jaden!" Alexis added taking a seat beside me.

"What are to talking about?! I got moves like no other! Watch Raven," he said giving me a smile before running off and joining the dancers.

"Isn't this just a nice dance? The academy has one every so often to let out steam after finals. It's a shame you don't dance and enjoy yourself! You have on such a cute dress."

I wore a vintage all white dress and had my raven colored hair in curls running down my shoulders. "Thanks, Kelly practically dragged me here."

"Well it seems Jaden has his little eye on you,"

"Does he?" Thank goodness for makeup or she'd see my face bright pink "I don't think so. I hear he likes Nina from Ra."

"Nina? She's a pretty girl-"she began before a handsome obelisk blue boy asked her to dance.

I sat alone again and laughed as I watched Jaden move all over the dance floor. Jaden was a sight to see at anytime! He waved for me to dance with him, but I waved my head no and gave him a small grin.

"Is this seat taken?"

I turned to my right to find a striking mysterious figure standing in front of me. He had jet black comb over hair, perfectly defined chiseled jaw, a small scar under his eye, and one thing that's hard to miss, bright jade eyes.

"Ugh," I stuttered trying to remember where I was "no, go ahead."

"So, i take it you're not a dancer either?" He asked me as the strobing lights made his green eyes sparkle like pools of jade. Somethig in his voice was so familar, like i've heard it before. In a distant memory.

"Me? No, I'm a clutz. Have we met before?" I could barely hear myself, so i moved closer to this new stranger. The scent he wore was light must smell with tones of citrus that was just irresitable.

"I just transferred here. I've never actually been to a dualing academy. Any tips?"

"Well, the first tip you'll need to know, never sit behind Henry Monsook, he's lactose We intolerant with an addiction to Vanilla ice cream." We both started laughing and then he told me he'd already got detention for calling Crocker "miss".

"Don't worry! We've all done that at least once since being here,"

"Hey, Raven, and other guy i don't know," Jaden started standing in front of us.

"Oh, I didn't get your name either." I added.

"James," he said grinning at me "and i'm a transfer here."

"Sweet! Oh, the name's Jaden Yuki. How about i give you an academy welcome and challenge you to a dual?"

"Umm, I'm going to have to say no. It's pretty late for me and i have teachers to catch up with how about a reincheck?"

"Fine with me! I'm always ready to dual."

"Cool, and i'll be seeing you around Raven?" For a split second it was as if my eyes saw straight through his emerald gates, and saw into his soul.

"Yeah, of course." He gave me a small wink before walking through the sea of dancers.

"Seems like a cool guy. Where is he from?" Jaden asked taking his seat.

"I don't know he didn't say"

* * *

We were all sitting at my table: Jaden, Kelly, Alexis, and Syrus. We were al laughing, telling stories, and just having a fun time! Letting go of all our school stress and just being teenagers!

"Can you believe actually gave me an A- on my paper? The hell?!" Alexis complained crossing her arms.

"Alexis, an A- is a good grade. I barely passed with a c-!" Syrus added.

"Maybe for you, but-" Alexis was saying before Nia cut her off. I didn't even see her running to our table.

"Raven, you have to see this now!" Nia said pulling my arm.

"What is it?" I said, letting her pull me. Who knew the girl could run in 9 inch heels?

"Jackson and I were outside making out, until this random guy in all black challenged him to a dual! It seemed normal until this-" She opened up the door and then i saw it. On one side of the field Jackson was standing there defenseless with only one facedown. And then on the other side of the field I saw it. The one creature i thought i'd never see again. Something that i thought was lost from me forever. Blackwinged dragon.

Hey to everyone who reads this story! Sorry it's taken me almost a whole year to continue on this story. I was just so uninspired and i just wanted to work on my craft a little bit more before publishing anything else; but now I'm a way better writer and story teller! And i hope you enjoy the story because i'm defiantly going to be continuing on it.


End file.
